1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to shaped article of poly(p-methylstyrene) blends and with such blends which can be cross-linked by ionizing radiation at low dosage levels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,114 there are disclosed shaped articles of poly(p-methylstyrene) that are cross-linked by ionizing radiation to render such articles resistant to fatty foods under microwave oven conditions. The amount of radiation required to cross-link poly(p-methylstyrene), however, is between about 50 megarads and about 60 megarads. This is too high to be commercially feasible. The desiteratum is to be able to effect the cross-linking at lower, more feasible dosage levels.